Bakugan: A Ventus story
by Abce2
Summary: The name says it all
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Storm Skyress, Hilo, and Lync

Introduction

In the darkness of Prince Hydron's throne room, a statue cracks; ever more so as more cracks appear. Then, in a blinding green light, a huge bird emerges, but it quickly transforms into a ball. It pops open and makes its way past well-armed guards to the sewage drain undetected. It easily slips through.

Meanwhile, a 13-year old boy is enjoying a nightly walk, when the boy here's a voice. "Hey, watch out!" The boy is frightened so bad that he falls on his back. As he sits up, he's sees a Bakugan in front of him.

"Gahh! You…you can talk. But Bakugan can't talk. What's going on?!" he asks the bird Bakugan.

"I…I am Strom Skyress. Do you know where Shun Kazami is?" Skyress replies.

"Shun Kazamwho? I'll help you look through the … the…the book that the names in it! Sorry, I can't remember what it's called." Said the boy, still mildly scared but not showing it, "Anyway, as you told me your name, my names is Hilo."

"Hilo, what an interesting name. Anyway, you can't find Shun here, he's part of the Bakugan Brawler's Resistance."

"What!?"

"Here, I'll explain." And the Bakugan and the boy talked the rest of the night, until disturbed by a rustle from behind a stack of crates. They turned and say Lync Volan, (the Vexos who Hilo once admired) step out and ask, "What'cha got there, kiddy?"

"Nothing." Hilo stated with an emotionless face as he shoved Skyress in his pocket.

"Let me see that, kiddy."

"Only if you stop calling me, 'kiddy'. I'm just about the same age as you."

"Okay, fine. Now just give me that Bakugan!" Hilo noted that Lync was starting to get annoyed. There was a pause before Hilo stated, "No."

"Alright kid, I'm just going to have to take it from you in a Brawl. And this wide open space in the city is perfect for taking your puny little Bakugan." With that said both attached their Gauntlets. "Gauntlet, power strike!" Lync started the brawl by throwing down a Gate Card.

"Gate Card, open! Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Altair, stand!" And a huge Bakugan, like nothing Hilo had ever seen before appeared on the Gate Card. Skyress had her head poked out slightly so she could see.

"What is that?" both Hilo and Skyress asked at the same time.

"This is my mechanical Bakugan, Altair, thanks to Professor Clay. And it's going to pulverize and Bakugan you put on the field."

"Bakugan, brawl! Ventus Storm Skyress stand!" Hilo shouted.

"Is that Storm Skyress? It was difficult to beat it the first time, but now with Altair this will be a quick battle. But I don't know how you got out." Lync said with pride in his voice, pride that was soon to be demolished.

"Ability card active! Windy…" Hilo announced but Skyress cut him off. "Here, use these!" And ability cards appeared in Hilo's hand.

"Ha! You wasted your turn. Ability Activate! Thunder Flair!" yelled Lync. And Altair let out an ear-piercing screech and struck Storm Skyress with its tail. "Skyress! Bakugan Trap…"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugan: A Ventus Story

Introduction Part 2

"…Trap Carlsnaut stand!" Yelled Hilo.

"Ha, you think that will stop me? Bakugan Trap Wired stand!" announced Lync. And another huge mechanical Bakugan appeared on the field.

"Both Bakugan's Gs stable at 1000 Gs."

"Huh?! I've haven't seen such power in a Bakugan since…since my Bakugan!" Hilo recognized Lync's confusion, so he used that to make his move.

"Prepare to feel my wrath." Said Storm Skyress.

"Triple ability activate! Turn around plus Ventus whirlwind plus Ventus wrath!" Hilo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Storm Skyress power level at 1490 Gs."

"No, I don't have anything to counter with!" Lync said, aware that Ventus Wrath nullifies the opponent's ability cards. "Battle terminated, Hilo winner."

Lync dropped to his knees. "No, no how could this have happened? I'm going to beat you one day kid, one day!" Lync screamed at Hilo as he was walking away.

"So how was your nightly walk sweetie?" Hilo's mother asked him as he entered the doorway.

"Fine mom. I've got something I need to do." He said as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"What is that kid upto this time?" His father asked.

Up in Hilo's room, "What do you mean you found a talking Bakugan?" His friend Landon asked over the videophone.

"Look as this." Hilo replied as he raised Storm Skyress up to show Landon.

"Pleased to meet you Landon." Said Skyress.

"Whoa," Landon said, nearly failing backwards. "Is that real?" Landon said doubtfully.

"I am as real as the face on your head."

"Wow, do you think my Bakugan will talk too? Let me get them." Landon later came back with a Haos Moskeeto and Haos Hexstar.

"Hey! I can finally talk!" announced Moskeeto,"now, about all those times you dropped me…"

"Now is not the time for that," interrupted Skyress while the boys listened, "We need to find Shun."

A while later…

"Mom, can I go with Landon to visit his Uncle Sam in Alpha city?" "Sure, do you need anything? Food, water, supplies?" His mom replied.

"No, Landon has everything ready. I need to be at his house by 11 tomorrow."

"Okay dear!"

The next day…

"Mom…"


	3. I know it's not as long as the others

"Wake up Hilo! Time to go!" Hilo opened his eyes to find an eager Landon standing right above him. "Ahhh! How…what…How long have you been here?" Hilo asked.

"Oh, just a couple of hou-never mind. It's time to go!"

Later (after breakfast, walk to Landon's house, other boring details)

"I can't believe it's just going to be us two in this thing!" Hilo exclaimed in awe of a pink house-car, "Although the color scheme could have been better."

"Yeah, and I get to drive it!" said Landon. The two friends laughed. (Authors note: Hey, if Baron can drive, so can Landon. I mean, Barons not even a teenager! Wow.)

"So what? Hop in."

Drive-by scene, man scatting

"Ummm…who's scatting?" Hilo asked.

"I've got no idea.," replied Landon.

Later

Hilo woke up (again) to a familiar voice.

"Hahaha, noobs. I know how you defeat that weasel Lync, so now we're here to stop you. And what's up with the paint color? Ha!"

'Ah, yes. The in mistakable voice of Shadow Prov.' Hilo thought.

"Hey, it was the only one on the lot!" Landon yelled back.

"Enough of this," said a voice emerging from the shadows, "Let's get this over with so we can get back to capturing the three remaining Resistance members. So, are you up for it?"

'Ah, and there is Mylene. I never did like her.' Again thought Hilo. They stepped out of the house-car.

"Gauntlet, power strike!..." to be continued.

Authors note: Since I will be bogged down with stuff to do for a long time, I will not be able to write as fast as I have been. And yes, it's longer than you think.


End file.
